Alone
by Get-Outta-My-Head
Summary: Its been three months after The Reckoning. Three months since Chloe and Derek started dating. What if all they want if some alone time together? But they can't seem to get just that. Now they are finally alone... Rated M for some language and LEMONS! :


**Three months after the Reckoning and Derek and Chloe want some alone time. Will they get it? Full of lots of shots. Please R&R!**

**Rated M for language but mostly LEMONS (your welcome, pervy people).**

**DISCLAIMER: Umm…sorry, no.**

Chapter One (CPOV)

I thought about everything we achieved ever since we lost track of the Edison Group. But we didn't defeat them yet. Derek and I finally were a couple and we were dating for three months already.

My first relationship with someone and we actually end up spending three months together! Now it's just my Aunt Lauren, Kit, Simon, Tori, Derek, and me. We've finally settled down and we're living in a small house hidden in the woods that way it would be hard for the Edison Group to find us, just in case.

We started school in a very simple way. Our code is that Aunt Lauren and Kit are married and I'm Aunt Lauren's daughter while Tori and Simon are siblings (which they actually are and they weren't that happy when they found out) and Derek is an adopted son.

…

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked Derek, touching his forehead which was burning up due to his fever because of his Change. "You sure are a lot warm. Do you want to lie down here and rest for a while or do you want to go back to the house?"

Derek was exhausted from his Change, obviously. His eyes were drooping and I answered for him: "Just stay here and sleep. We'll go back once you feel better."

Surprisingly, he didn't argue. He was doing that less and less ever since we started dating. I mean, he argued with everyone else and acted like a jerk sometimes but he was kind and sweet to me.

Once Derek's breathing got heavier, I knew that he was asleep. But I wasn't tired at all even though Derek woke me up in the middle of the night since he had to Change. He always wanted me there, even though it was less painful for him and all. He was still exhausted at the end of the Change.

There was a rustling in the bushes and I jumped, startled. I got up to my feet and clenched my fists, ready to fight. I looked around and waited for someone to pop out of somewhere.

"Ah, lookie lookie. That little petite girl thinks she could defend herself without the mutt's help," a familiar voice snickered. My heart skipped a beat as I recognized the voice.

"Liam," I whispered.

"So you know our names but we don't know yours," Liam said. "Isn't that just rude?" He emerged from the shadows and I reminded myself that he was a ghost. He couldn't hurt me.

"Oh yes. I _can_ hurt you," Liam replied. "I may only be a ghost but I have power. I'm powerful than any other ghost." I stumbled back and tried to nudge Derek awake with my foot but I failed and nudged nothing except air.

"You stupid little girl," Liam sneered. He was enjoying himself so much, right? Well, let's just see.

"You think you are so powerful without your mate here, eh? But you should know that you are nothing without him. He's the one who's always by your side, saving you from danger and protecting you-"

"Because at least he's the one who loves me," I blurted out. I took a step closer to Derek and was about to nudge him but Liam took a step forward which caused me to take a step back, aware of the danger.

Liam smirked and shook his head, sadly. "See what I mean? What can a girl like you even do? Your pup is as thickheaded as you, am I correct?"

I closed my eyes and started to free his spirit.

"Hey, what are you-"

I pushed at his spirit harder and Liam shouted, "You bitch! How dare you-" His voice faded and he was gone. I stumbled back again and I fell to the ground on my back, my head dizzy.

"Chloe!" Derek's worried voice called out to me. I tried to sit up but he was pinning my arms down. "Are you okay? What happened?" He looked around and sniffed the air, checking for any danger. "Was it a ghost?"

I nodded, swallowing the lump down my throat. "Yeah, it was Liam," I managed to choke out.

"What?" Derek asked, stunned. "Did he try to hurt you? Did he even touch you? What did you say? What did he want?" His voice and face looked so worried and stressed so I pushed myself up on my elbows and leaned up so our lips were only inches apart.

"I'm fine, Derek. R-really," I said. "It's just that he kind of spooked me a bit. He showed up out of nowhere and he made noise whenever he walked. I mean, that doesn't make sense. Does it?"

Derek relaxed and sighed. "I'm not sure but we have to ask my dad for anything that could be useful information. Maybe you could control your powers better or I could improve my Changes."

I nodded, thinking. "Like raising the dead in my sleep isn't powerful enough," I sarcastically managed to joke.

Derek rolled his eyes and leaned down towards me. His breath warmed my lips and he whispered, "You could still control your powers. But besides that, I like you the way you are." And with that, his lips locked against mines.


End file.
